The Keepers meet Mulan
The Keepers meet Mulan is the twenty-third episode of the second season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot A group of barbarians called the huns, led by the ruthless Shan Yu invade China alongside the large army known as the Dark Legion, led by Barbossa and Tom Neville with Tai Lung and Scroop serving under them. The Chinese emperor commands a general mobilization in which each family is given a conscription notice to join the Imperial Army. Meanwhile, the only daughter of the Fa Family, Mulan, is preparing to meet the matchmaker that day. She gets ready and meets the matchmaker only to make a spectacle of herself and fail miserably. Later, at home her father Fa Zhou comforts her just as Imperial forces arrive to give out conscription notices. Fa Zhou, having no son to fight, is forced to enlist despite his age and disability (a limp from a previous war). Mulan soon decides to join the army to take his place and disguises herself as a man. Fa Zhou learns that Mulan has taken his place and prays to his family's ancestors, who order their "Great Stone Dragon" to protect her. The ancestors are unaware that the statue of Great Stone Dragon failed to come to life, and that Mushu, a small former guardian dragon is the one to go and protect Mulan. While practicing "being a man", Mulan meets Mushu and the Keepers (Po and Monkey think Mushu is a Dark Legion creature). Mulan soon asks Julian and his friends to join them, saying "it would be much easier to fit in if she's with guys like them". When Jasmine realizes who Mulan is, the Team decide to keep her secret. When they enter the camp, they meet several other soldiers, but because of Raphael and Snotlout, unwittingly start a camp-wide brawl between the soldiers and the team. In one of the tents, General Li promotes his son Captain Li Shang to Captain and orders him to train new troops while the General attempts to stop Shan Yu at a nearby mountain pass. Outside, Captain Shang sees the fight and is almost impressed by the Keepers skills and abilities (evens the girls). He soon regains his senses and stops the fight, questioning the team. Julian steps forward and explains the teams position and manages to convince Captain Shang to allow them to stay. They soon introduce Mulan as 'Ping,' Fa Zhou's "estranged" son. Captain Shang puts them through grueling training and is impressed by the Keepers' skills. He soon pushes the other recruits harder and is visibly disappointed at his new troop's lack of abilities. He is most disappointed by Mulan, whom he eventually orders to return home. She instead succeeds in impressing him by retrieving an arrow from a tall pole while weighed down with brass amulets. The troops, inspired by this, all improve and become good soldiers, particularly Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, who eventually become the team buddies. Mushu, Walter, Hiccup and Astrid soon overhear that Chi-Fu, the emperor's adviser, is still not satisfied with the fighting abilities of the Keepers and the soldiers and insults Leonardo's and Shang's leadership qualities. While Raphael wants to beat-up Chi-Fu in anger, Hiccup, Astrid and Mushu forges a letter from the General, ordering Captain Shang to meet him at the pass. The Team and the troops set out to meet General Li, but find the village at the pass razed and the Imperial Troops slaughtered. From the evidence, Donatello confirms that the Dark Legion is allied with the Huns and Tai Lung and Scroop are leading them. After pausing to mourn, they make their way to the Emperor. As they journey, Mushu accidentally fires a cannon, giving their position away to the Huns. Tai Lung and Shan Yu soon lead a massive force against them while Sean and Hiccup come up with a crazy idea. With Toothless, Hiccup flies up to the mountain and causes an avalanche, leading to the Huns and Dark Legion being buried beneath the snow. Mushu soon inadvertently reveals that Mulan is a woman and that Julian and the others knew all along. While Chi-Fu demands their execution, Shang only dismisses them from the army, not looking back at Julian. While on the mountain, Mulan begins to doubt the true reason why she is here. However, encouragement from Aang manages to convince her otherwise. Soon, Mushu reveals his true intentions: to get back in the good graces of the ancestors and gain back his status as a guardian. Aang and the others agreed to take their share of responsibilities, to which Mulan calls them wonderful friends. As they prepare to leave, Shan Yu, Scroop, Tai Lung and at least a dozen of their warriors emerge from the snow, and head towards the Imperial City. Mulan and the others quickly decides to follow them and warn Shang. When they run to warn Shang he refuses to believe them, saying that they lost his trust. When the crowd refuses to listen to Mulan or the Keepers, Donatello reminds them that they are a bunch of kids and miscreants. Shang presents the Emperor with the sword of Shan Yu, but Shan Yu's falcon snatches it from his hands and carries it to his master on the roof of the palace. Scroop and Tai Lung soon reveal themselves and abduct the emperor. Mulan and and the others soon enter the palace disguised as concubines and battle the Dark Legion forces. While Tai Lung and Scroop escape, Shan Yu is led to his death through fireworks. The Emperor and others in the Imperial City all pay their respects to Mulan by bowing to her. While the Emperor offers to make Aang is new general, Aang declines, saying Shang deserves it more than he does. The team soon departs China, with Mulan returning home. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2